


Sleepless

by SparklingSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CaptainCanary, F/M, Late night thoughts, idk I’m bad at tags, kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingSoul/pseuds/SparklingSoul
Summary: "It's the things I didn't do that keep me up at night.""And what's that?"| A collection of short one shots surrounding Snart and his late night thoughts toward Sara Lance throughout the first season. |
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place early in season one. Snart goes through his thoughts on the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I heard that it’s Snart’s birthday today so to celebrate I thought I’d post this drabble I’ve had sitting in my drafts. I was inspired by THAT line to explore the development of Snart’s thoughts and feelings throughout season one. Particularly his feelings towards Sara bc I’m a captain canary sap. And since I’m currently rewatching season one I can totally work on this now👀

* * *

_  
“Sleepless nights are for lovers or loners.”_

_–Ay. En. | Quotes ‘nd Notes_

* * *

_'I'm traveling through time in a ship with seven idiots, talk about life choices.”_

Leonard Snart was laying awake in his cot aboard the Waverider, following the same pattern of thoughts that he'd been going through the past few nights. He wondered how he agreed to be there, with such obnoxious people, but eventually reminded himself why- to save the future of his very own Central City and the rest of the world.

 _'Well, they're not all idiots I suppose,'_ Leonard reluctantly corrected his previous thought.

The only one he'd consider to be an _actual_ idiot was their captain, Rip Hunter. This whole idea was absurd, bringing a band of useless non-heroes to save the entire world. And he'd lied to them from the start, how could they trust anything he said?

What kind of a captain was he anyway? Snart understood where Rip was coming from in regards to motive; he himself would do anything to protect his family, Lisa. But Rip Hunter clearly didn't know how to lead the group of people he had recruited.

Speaking of not knowing how to lead, Professor Stein might've had a genius brain but he sure could be stupid when it came to bossing Jax around. He needed to acknowledge the kid's own judgement and work _together_ with him, especially considering their powers required them to share a body.

And Jax sometimes got annoying, being the youngest and quite stubborn, but Snart had to agree that the kid had a lot of courage in him. Showing that he could keep up with the rest of the team despite his young age, Snart knew Jax would grow up to do amazing things. Secretly, he was proud of the boy.

He also maybe held some admiration for Kendra. The girl had found out that her whole life was a lie, and she in fact had hundreds of previous lives, all destined to end the same way. She'd adapted to her newfound powers after not even knowing such things were possible. And she had seen her supposed soul mate die, only to come out stronger and more determined than before.

What Snart _wasn't_ proud of was Kendra's current taste in men, naming Ray Palmer.

Raymond may have been famous for being a genius, but he was an idiotic moron in Leonard's eyes. Boyscout was obnoxious in every meaning of the word, and he didn't even know why. Oh yes, it was probably his perpetual cheery attitude that the crook despised.

Of course there was Mick, Snart's lifelong friend. Their partnership had lasted years, but lately it seemed that they got along less each day. They disagreed on everything, especially on the rest of the team, who Snart was beginning to grow attached to.

They would come to a crossroads soon, and they'd need to choose their own paths.

And then there was Sara.

Sara Lance.

There was something about the ex-assassin that was immediately intriguing to Leonard Snart. She stood out among the rest of the team. Different from the other wannabe heroes.

Sara's complicated past had pushed her to lead a life that considered her to be among the "baddie" group along with Mick and himself.

True, she was apparently somewhat reformed, but that didn't change what she had done, or what she was still tempted to continue doing, something she was very good at.

The pretty blonde girl was capable of covering a man in his own blood within seconds.

Deadly was an understatement.

However, the girl was making an effort to have a new start, to fight the bloodlust racing in her veins. To be on the team. To be a _hero_.

And that captured the attention of the self-centered Captain Cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Tag to 1x05, Fail-Safe |
> 
> Snart ponders on why he was so adamant on convincing Sara not to kill Stein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here’s another chapter, most of which I wrote THREE YEARS ago so...yeah.
> 
> Thanks to my beta greenleaf13579 and thanks to all of you for comments and kudos :)

* * *

_“We’re a mess,_

_you and I,_

_but the truth is,_

_you captivate me in ways_

_no soul ever will._

_Perry Poetry_

* * *

  
Killing was not an uncommon action of Leonard Snart. 

He actually killed quite a few people. His line of work...got messy. And he'd learned pretty quick that it required 'kill or be killed'. 

He’d learned to _survive_. 

But it wasn't long before those moral lines were blurred, and he didn't hesitate to take a life. If someone double crossed him, didn't pay up, or simply got in the way, his cold gun had the last word. 

With his sorry excuse for a father, Snart only had room to care for a very small number of people; Lisa and himself.

Yet, he understood what a partnership was and what it meant. If he was working with someone else on a job, he made sure they made it out of there. No one gets left behind. They were his responsibility. 

As he'd told Rip, criminals have a code: you never leave one of your own behind.

Working with his new 'team' that Rip Hunter had recruited, this belief was defined even more. And he had every intention of making sure Sara Lance understood that, too. 

* * *

As he waited for sleep to find him, Snart replayed the events of the day. 

_Sara, don't do it._

He'd tried to convince Sara to ignore Rip's plan B because it included killing Martin Stein. 

Why? 

Maybe because he himself didn't believe in back stabbing the people he'd agreed to team up for heists with. 

Or maybe because he didn't want to see this poorly constructed team fall apart faster by creating trust issues. 

_I don't have a choice. It's the only way to save Star City, the future._

But perhaps it was the fact that he didn't want to see the girl who'd suffered so much already do something else to add to her list of lifelong regrets. Because Snart had to live with many things that he wished he'd done differently, and Sara Lance didn't deserve any more of that, not if he had anything to say about it.

_That's how a killer thinks. And that's not you anymore_.

Despite the fact that he and Sara had spent the majority of the mission bickering–which included him repeatedly calling her an assassin–he knew she was better than that. He wanted her to be better than that.

Sara hadn't killed those six men from the Russian mob, even though she could have easily done so. She also hadn't killed Kendra during their training, even though she had come awfully close. 

But Snart knew that the incident had scared her. She was afraid of her blood lust, of losing her humanity.

Which is why he couldn't stand to see her willingly kill their teammate just because that douche bag Rip Hunter told her it was the only other option. He'd coerced her by showing her the possible dystopian future of her home. That was cold, even to Snart.

There's always another option.

And so, that's why he said what he'd said. He, Captain Cold, went out of his way to convince Sara not to kill Stein, that she's not an assassin anymore, that she's better than those old ways now.

Rolling on his side and stuffing an arm under his pillow, Snart frowned. Why was he so intrigued- Hell, _inspired_ by Sara? He had what he considered to be a close relationship (rough, but close) with the Flash–the golden boy hero–so what made Sara so different? 

Maybe, in a way, it was because he saw himself in Sara, his better self: the person he wished he could be, who sometimes fought his way to make an appearance like today, but not nearly enough to be considered a hero.

Snart's thoughts clouded as he drifted off to sleep. But in his last moments of consciousness, he hoped that Sara saw his potential to be better, just as he saw hers.


End file.
